It's Crazy
by Jump.With.Jess
Summary: A continuation of my story's Forever Young and Always. Frank Plum go's shopping with his wife and get's a very unpleasant surprise. Warnings inside, it is rated M.


**This is not a beta'd fic, I have tried to find all the errors but I am only human.  
This does have racial slurs, but they are not spoken aloud. Read on at your own risk.  
I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox. ~More notes at end.~**

I waited in front of Kuntz's store with the door open, waiting for Helen to _finally _stop gossiping with Mildred Bianchi. Not that I really blamed her, it's bred into a Burg women's blood to gossip. That's what keeps our neighborhood white, close knit family's who keep it in the Burg.

Not like _her. _I left Helen by the Housewares department and wandered over to the flat screens, pushing my mind away from the unpleasantness that use to be my younger daughter. Now that Helens crazy ass mother has moved out, shopping has become much easier. No more explaining to men why the old bat keeps trying to grab there ass's or her asking if that mega drill set was _compensating _for something_._

Focusing again on the various television sets before me, I quickly spotted the TV I had been saving up for since ours went on the fritz. It was a beautiful, shiny 55"s, of pure pleasure. My spank files were going to look great on it. I was a proper Burg husband about it though, I always waited until she was out of the house to indulge. My taste were a bit more varied than the chilly fuck's I had gotten off of Helen at the beginning of our marriage. And well, after _her _I hadn't wanted my marital rights, even when Helen had offered.

I had, had a few side pieces over the years but I had overindulged in Helens cooking and let myself go a bit. Hookers were expensive and not excepted by the Burg so they were out...not that I hadn't tried a few but in this day in age it was impossible to find one that hadn't fucked color.

Walking over to the counter I noticed Helen gossiping quietly by the counter to Burnie Kuntz's mother, the women gave her a strange look before turning away and going into the backroom behind the counter. I motioned for Helen to hand me the items she had in her hands, she smiled at me and then wondered over to LuAnn Conti by the door. Another good Burg women, even better than Helen in some ways.

She had at least produced boys.

Setting the items up on the counter I smiled at Bernie, "How's it going Kuntz?" He gave me a tight smile before he scanned the few items. "Fine Mr. Plum, anything else or is this it?" "Actually I'd like that 55" baby over there." "Alright, we have a payment arrangement for that one. "That's alright son, I'll be paying all at once." He nodded, typing the code into the computer he paused. "We actually don't have that model in right now, there's about a..One week wait on it."

"Oh fine, fine. One more week wont hurt." "Good, good..." He finished typing everything in and then gave me the total. "That's 833.99, cash or credit?" I quickly did the calculations in my head, that couldn't be right. I had been getting the friends and family discount since this little piss ants father had owned the store. "What the hell do you mean 833.99? I've been getting a discount since before you were born." He gave me a bland impersonal smile. " do you see though's cameras?"

I looked to where he was pointing, sure enough there were a few scattered around and outside the store. He then pointed to a corner of the front window. "See that ? That announces that I use RangeMan security. It's part of a push that Stephanie's behind to clean up Trenton's business district, make it safe. RangeMan is one of the main backers but it's growing momentum with other big business owners, it was all in the papers for anyone...without first hand knowledge."

I could barely hear what he said at the end over the blood pounding in my ears. "Fine." I managed to bite out, pulling out my wallet I shoved the cash across the counter at him. He quickly counted it out. "I need another hundred ." opening up my wallet I realized I only had another twenty. 'Shitshitshitshit.' The little bastard had the gall to smirk at me. "I'll just set up that payment arrangement. Five is the least I can do, if you pay it off early that's fine." I numbly nodded. "Fine, fine."

Ten minutes later I had filled out all the paperwork, the smirk on Kuntz's face growing broader when he thought I wasn't looking. Helen had waited by the door with a half red face while I had finished my business. Walking quickly to the door I opened it and ushered her out, we had almost made it to the car when I saw _her_ exit that afro restaurant ...Shorty's or something.

She had a few of though's thugs with her hovering around her, you could tell from their faces they wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap. Her wetback husband had one hand on her back, the other occupied with a takeout bag. They walked a few feet from the door towards one of the biggest SUV's I've ever seen. The men around the two of them scanning the streets as she stopped to talk to Mary Lou Stankovic, it was obvious when the thugs spotted us. They all but made a wall on the sidewalk blocking our view of her.

"She doesn't matter anymore Frank. She's just another outsider." I nodded and got in the car, pulling out into in to the street I looked up just in time to see _her _looking out the window of the vehicle at us. Pushing my foot down on the gas pedal, I did my best to ignore Helen's squeak of displeasure.

**~I hope you liked it but if not feel free to review still, as long as it's not all out hate I'm good! Also I just want to thank everyone for your reviews and favorites. Your continued support means so much! The cover for this fic is the SUV in the story. It's a 2012 Cadillac Escalade in, you guessed it, black!~**


End file.
